The Unrequited Love
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: How more cruel can fate be? Fate brought us together without warning and in a moment it separates us just like that. "Nanoha, I-" One-Shot Please R&R !
1. I Have Fallen In Love With You

**A/N:** Hihi~ Well, I wanted to write a little of something before I went and finish my 'I Remember: Chapter 6: Our First Date And Our First Kiss'. Well, here it is!

One-shot~

* * *

**The Unrequited Love**

I Have Fallen In Love With You  
It's As Simple And Complicated As That

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro  
**

* * *

"Nanoha, you're coming to the concert tonight, right?" She asked looking at me with those beautiful crimson eyes of hers.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world!" I replied smiling warmly at her.

"Good, I was afraid that you couldn't go because you told me last night that you wanted to go sightseeing since you're leaving in 3 days," She said slowly as she looked down. She's always like this whenever the subject of me leaving was being brought up. Don't get me wrong, one side of me feels so happy that she hates the idea of me leaving, BUT the other side of me is full of guilt.

"Fate-chan, what would your fans say if they saw you like this, huh? Cheer up!" I laughed trying to lighten up the mood. It worked as she looked up and smiled a little bit.

"So Nanoha–" She started nervously.

"Listen, I gotta go and it looks like they need you back in there, I'll see you tonight, ok?" I cut her off as I gave her a quick hug. I know what she's going to say and I just can't turn her down again, it's just too hard to do it.

"Ok, have fun today," She said softly as she put my hair behind my ear slowly. Our eyes met and my heart beat faster than I could ever imagine.

"I will," I pulled away quickly and walked away as I gave her a wave goodbye. I looked back and waved once more as I saw her still not moving from the spot where I left her. I pulled out my cell phone and text her _"Go practice, I wanna see some good show tonight!"._ I saw her pull out her cell phone from her pocket not long after I pressed send and she started laughing when she read my message.

"Count on it, Nanoha!" She yelled and ran inside the building.

The truth is I'm not going to her concert tonight. As of 7 PM tonight I'm leaving Japan, but she doesn't need to know that. There's a lot about me that she doesn't know, and the fact is, I don't think she would feel the same way she feels about me right now if she knows the truth. I know I'm selfish for lying to her.

Let me tell you how it all started. It all goes back to 2 weeks ago. I finally arrived in Japan. I've wanted to visit Japan ever since I heard the story from my grandmother that my mother and father lived here and died in this very country. My grandmother then took me in and moved far away from here since she said it brought sad memories. She moved to the United States.

She's been taking care of me ever since I was 3 years old, so I don't really remember my parents much. She taught me English and Japanese (my formal language). Ever since she died I've been thinking about coming here, to Japan. I was too young at the time, I was only 16, but now I'm 19.

Ok, I'm getting off subject here.

Ahem, what I was saying was that I came here to see my families hometown and… well, I'm also here to see celebrities. Blame it on those Drama Movies I always watch. I thought maybe I could meet some of the celebrities when I'm here, but I never thought I would meet her, not in a million years…

_I was minding my own business trying to decide which type of hot drink I should get for that cold night when all of a sudden I heard a whisper behind me._

_"Go with white chocolate mocha, you won't regret it," She said._

_"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked back. She was wearing a black beanie with a white hoddie over it, big sunglasses, and demi jeans._

_"White chocolate mocha," She repeated this time in English._

_"Hi, how can I help you miss?" The girl behind the counter asked me._

_"Uh, um… white chocolate mocha, please?" I replied as I saw her smile a little. This girl looked so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I saw her before._

_I paid my drink and waited on the other side. I kept looking at the girl, but my drink was ready before she got to my side so I left. I fixed my scarf and pulled my jacket closer to me as I was outside. I took a sip of my drink and what do you know? It was absolutely delicious!!_

_"Mmm, not bad!" I said out loud to myself, yes, I tend to do that._

_"Is it good?"_

_"Eh?" I turned around and surprisingly SHE was suddenly standing beside me.  
_

_"The drink… it's good, right?"_

_"Ah, yes, thank you," I said finally._

_"You look familiar," I blurted out. She laughed as she covered her mouth with her hand. OK, there's no way I would NOT know that laugh!!_

_"Ah! Are you Fate Testarossa?!" I asked maybe a little bit too loud because she quickly covered my mouth with her hand._

_"Shh, don't make a scene," I just nodded as she took her warm hand slowly off my mouth._

So that's how we met. The rest is history. We spent the next 4 days together, hanging out just as friends. By the way, what you see in movies is exactly who she is in real life, _OK_ she's a little bit more shy in real life and yes, she's a prankster! Although, she didn't act as cute as often as I thought she would in real life, oh well, I guess it's because on TV she has to act cute for the fan's service. Oh and yes, she's a kid in heart.

Anyways, enough about her. Let's move on to the part where all the lies started. She asked me a simple question.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I should've said yes because– ah, but I said 'I'm single' instead.

Her eyes lit up when I said that. I never felt so guilty but so happy at the same time in my entire life when I saw her expression, not even on– anyways, you know the story, she asked me out.

Yeah, Fate Testarossa actually asked me out, here's the twist… I turned her down.

I never saw anyone look so defeated before. I felt so bad because the truth is… I want to go out with her.

I love her, there, I said it… but I can't. So what do I do now? Create a bunch of lies that I only see her as my big sister, chyeah right, that'll break her heart even more.

Some of you might be wondering, if I'm only going to turn her down in the end, then why would I lie about being single in the first place, right? Weeell, the truth is I want to hear it. I want a confirmation that she does feel the same way about me. The reassurance comforts me, even though we can't be together.

It's 6:30 PM right now.

I flipped open my cell phone as I got a text message.

_'Nanoha, where are you? The concert is almost starting, I need you to wish me good luck, you know you're my lucky charm!'_

I took a deep breath and closed my cell phone without answering her message as I wiped the tears off my face. There's no point now, it's over. It's better this way. I'll be gone from her life and she'll move on. We've barely known each other anyway, she's not going to get hurt that bad.

Hours later I arrived at the New York airport, home sweet home, and there he is, the reason why I can't be with the one I love. He ran to me and enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Honey, I missed you so much!" He kissed me passionately.

"… I missed you too…" I gave him a quick smile.

"You look tired, come on, let's go home, I miss having a wife around the house," He kissed the top of my head as I force a laugh out of me.

See, now you know why I can't be with her. I'm married and I knew her too late. Fate is just too cruel, not THE Fate Testarossa but fate itself. I met her after I vowed to love another guy forever, the one that I call my 'husband'.

**1 Month Later:**

She didn't come that night. She didn't even reply to my text message, she DOESN'T anymore. She came into my life without warning and she's gone just like that. I don't understand any of this at all.

What hurt me the most is she probably didn't know how much I love her. That's what I hate about myself. It's so easy for me to fall in love, but it's so hard to let go. You think I learned from my mistake, but I didn't. I believe in love, maybe someday I'll meet her again, and someday she will know how much SHE means to me.

But for now, I have to close that chapter of my life and keep her safely inside my heart.

Until fate brings us back together again.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sniff* I'm done… that was sad… Ok, well… how was that for a One-Shot? Ok! I'm leaving now and expect some reviews! J/k! Haha! Well, you can if you want… just drop by and say something, ok? Or not. Which ever one suits you best. Oh and one more thing, the POV's didn't confuse you right? I hope not. XD

-Yuki-chan~


	2. Special Thanks

**A/N:** Hey guys! XD And girls! I was wondering if I should do a part 2 of this. And also thank you for reading! I just want to know if you readers out there want another "The Unrequited Love" continuation, encore?! If you want to read a continuation of it, after I'm almost done with the other stories, then please tell me. (:

**Special Thanks to:**

**yurimylove**

**Mystic KiBender**

**Fate Trulygood**

**BlackSakuyamon**

**TsurugiNoMiko**

**Neyo**

**A/N: **THANK YOU FOR READING!! Ok. I have a poll up for "My Secret", so go and check that out to see what to vote on. I'm sorry for those who don't have an account. You can just review "My Secret" and I'll count your vote as well. You can vote for 3 people, BUUUT, you can't vote for the same person twice on the same role. Hope you understand what I mean. XD THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!


End file.
